


Little Things #8

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Bambam is planning a trip with you.





	Little Things #8

“Move,” you say when you find your boyfriend all spread out in bed.

“I’m so tired. Can you imagine how tiring it is to fly all around the world and conduct concerts and fanmeetings? I mean, I love what I’m doing and I feel thankful being where I am right now, but it’s physically tiring.”

“I know you’re tired, Bam, but please just move a little bit so I can lie too. Your legs are too long.”

Bambam opens his eyes to glare at you. “You don’t feel any pity towards your superstar boyfriend?”

“If the said boyfriend isn’t going to give me space to rest, then yeah. I won’t pity him.”

Bambam huffs and you think he’ll move, even begrudgingly, which is why you yelp when he suddenly pulls your hand. You land beside him, half of your body over his since he didn’t really move an inch for you.

Fine, sleeping on him it is.

You’re wearing your pajamas while he’s wearing a robe since he’s supposed to wash up after you. Since he’s been grumbling about being tired, you figured the shower will come later then, and he would rather talk about anything and everything until he feels the need to clean up.

“Well, you were in Thailand for three days so you must be happy to see your family,” you say when he starts mindlessly playing with the sleeve of your pajama top. His arm serves as pillow under your head so his hand can reach your side.

“Of course. But then we had to fly to Japan right after. This is our only day off because we’ll have to fly to Europe next.”

“Oh, Europe,” you say in amusement. “That’s nice. I don’t think artists go to Europe much. I myself haven’t gone there. That must be nice.”

Bambam moves so he can slightly make his body face yours. “Do you want to come?”

“No, it’s okay. You’ll go there for work. I wouldn’t want to disturb you. Besides, I have things to do here too.”

“Hm… how about you get a vacation leave after our tour? So we’ll be both available to go where we want?”

The idea excites you. Given your busy schedules, you really haven’t gone anywhere in the world together besides Korea and Thailand, which you only went to when Bambam introduced you to his family.

“Where would you want to go?” Bambam asks upon seeing your agreement.

“I’ve actually been researching about vacation escapades. I think the Philippines would be nice. You’ve been there, right?”

Bambam curls beside you, his voice becoming softer. “Yeah. We had some fanmeeting there. It’s nice. The beaches are good and the people are really friendly.”

“Okay, then that’s our number one stop. It won’t be too tiring since it’s 4 only hours plane ride from here. Do you have any other places in mind?”

“Hm… Anywhere is fine if I’m with you.”

You laugh a little. He’s on cheesy mode, alright? “Then will you go to hell, Bam?”

“Already there,” he grumbles for the last time and you feel his breath become stable, falling into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
